I Am What I Am
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Matt had never felt the wrath of discrimination...until he hears two men bashing him for being homosexual. Determined to prove them wrong, and with some help from Kari and support from his boyfriend, Matt takes a stand for being who he is. Songfic. Taito.


_**NOTE:** Hey guys! Yeah I know, not an update for "Sweetest Poison" but I felt like sort of diverting for a moment of that story. I found this 100 theme challenge thing and I was thinking of working on it. You know, write songfics or one shots for it. This happens to be the first one I came up with: Number 61-Unexpected. The original draft of this story seemed more unexpecting than what I ended up with...but I took a look at it again and then decided to just re-write the whole thing. Besides, with all the gay bashing and such going on in "Sweetest Poison" I feel like I should have some justice being served._

_I suggest looking up the song "I Am What I Am" from La Cage Aux Folles. It might help out with the story._

_Oh, one more thing. was an inspiration to this story. Just because he is writing his own musical story and so it made me want to go back and write a songfic of sort. GO READ HIS STORY! IT'S AMAZING!  
><em>

_**WARNING:** Slight gay bashing, slight language, and slash. Yummy Taito slash. :D  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or the characters. Nor do I own the song I used in this story._

* * *

><p>CHALLENGE 61. UNEXPECTED<p>

**I AM WHAT I AM**

"I got the letter!" Tai exclaimed excitedly as he raced over to his boyfriend. Matt looked up at him from his cup of coffee and smiled. He was wearing tight skinny jeans, a white V neck, and black and white checkered converse. His blue eyes sparkled due to the black eyeliner that he was wearing and the mascara.

"I did too," the blonde said as he stood and kissed his partner. The two had both applied at the same university and were now receiving their letters to see whether they were accepted or not. They decided to meet at a Starbucks which was only a few of blocks away from where they lived. The couple sat down and looked nervously at each other. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Tai answered. "Let's get it over with." Eagerly, the two boys opened their letters and started to skim through the paper. Tai grinned widely.

"I made it!" he said excitedly, while Matt said, "I didn't make it…" The two looked at each other, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh…I'm sorry Matt," Tai muttered. Matt shrugged and folded the paper up.

"It's ok. I mean, the letter said I made showcase," Matt sighed as he reached for his coffee cup again. Tai took the extra cup that Matt had gotten for him and took a sip. White chocolate mocha. His favorite. Tai smiled at his boyfriend for ordering their drinks, but then frowned when he saw how upset the other boy looked. "I don't understand…My grades are great, my application was tip top…I don't understand how…" Tai leaned forward and took his hand.

"I'm sorry Matt," Tai said. "You know…if it means that much to you, I don't have to go to that school."

"No Tai! This is the school you wanted to go to since you were beginning high school. It's fine. I'll just go and find a different school that will work for me." Matt smiled, trying to convince the brunette that it'd be ok, but Tai wasn't completely convinced. "Come on, let's go over to your place and watch a movie or something." Once Matt winked at Tai, he knew _exactly _what he meant. As the two boys walked out, they noticed two people sitting just around the corner of the coffee place.

"Hey! Those two are the guys that interviewed us," Tai stated. "You know? For the university?" Matt nodded and they continued walking. Once they got closer, the boys were able to listen into their conversation.

"I'm glad that whole interview thing is over," a tall middle age man sighed to the plump one next to him. "I mean, can you believe the kids we had to interview this year?"

"Tell me about it," the plump one sniffed as he took a bite of his brownie. "Some of those kids were total wack jobs."

"Like that one with the punkish hair-do?"

"Or that one gay wearing make-up. What was his name? Aida?"

"Ishida."

"Yeah! That kid. Sheesh! Talk about flaming gay! I mean, I've seen gay kids before but _damn_! I bet if we left him with a straight kid, he'd try to seduce him in two seconds flat."

"Oh no doubt about it. I can't believe we're going to have to listen to him at our showcase tonight. I mean, what is he going to do? Show up in a cocktail dress and sing a ballad?"

"Oh heaven forbid! You know? In all honesty, I think we made a good choice in not letting him in to our school."

"No kidding…I wouldn't feel comfortable having him around other straight students."

"Hell, I didn't even feel comfortable interviewing him. I think that if you're gay, then you should just keep it to yourself. Not to strut your stuff around like some _circus freak!_" Tai's anger flared up when the men laughed at the last comment made about _his_ _boyfriend_. He was about to charge at them and give them a piece of his mind, when Matt touched him on the arm.

"Tai, let's just go," Matt muttered quietly.

"You're just expecting me to leave those bastards there to—" Tai didn't have time to finish, because Matt simply walked off and didn't say anything else. Tai quickly followed his boyfriend but stopped to look back at the two older men. The taller one waved at Tai, obviously recognizing him. Tai in response, glared at both of them and then flipped them off before running after his boyfriend.

**oXoXoXoXo**

Tai and Matt were cuddling on Tai's couch, staring at the blank T.V. Matt had his head resting on Tai shoulder and Tai had both of his arms around Matt. The blonde had broken down by the time they entered the apartment and so it was up to Tai to comfort him. The brunette stroked the other boy's arm gently.

"I can't believe people can be so judgmental and homophobic," Matt muttered. "It's not fair…they don't know me or what I've been through." Tai kissed Matt's head.

"They're idiots," Tai murmured. "They don't take time to expand their horizons and take the time to get to know other people who are different than them." Matt nuzzled closer to Tai and sniffled slightly. "Oh Matt…please don't cry…it breaks me to see you hurt like this…"

"I-I'm…s-sorry Tai," Matt whispered. Tai lifted Matt's face so that he was looking at him. His blue eyes glistened with sadness and his make-up was slightly smeared, despite claiming to be water proof. Tai smiled softly as he realized that he was looking at the most beautiful thing on earth.

"I love you Matt," Tai said as he wiped the streaming eyeliner off of Matt's cheek. "I love you exactly the way you are. It doesn't matter to me if you take hours to do your hair, or if you like wearing things that show off your figure more, or if you wear a little make-up. You are who you are and I love you for that." Matt had a slightly puzzled look on his face. Just then, the door swung open.

"Tai, you home?" Kari called out to the apartment. She looked at the couch and saw the two boys. "Aw, geez Tai. Can't you go two minutes without trying to get inside Matt's pants?"

"For your information Kari, we were having a very sentimental talk right now and you just ruined it!" Tai shot back irritably. Matt smiled.

"Well you'll have to wrap it up because you're going dress shopping with me."

"For what?"

"Dresses!"

"Kari, I'm with my boyfriend right now."

"You promised!"

"Well I refuse to go!"

"Fine you big meanie!" Kari turned her attention to Matt. "Matt, will you go with me? I need some company." Matt thought for a moment, then suddenly a sinister smile appeared on his face.

"Sure Kari," he said. "I'd be happy to go with you."

"Really?" both the Kamiya children echoed. Matt stood and walked over to Kari.

"Yeah, totally! In fact, I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor?" Kari asked. "Like what?"

"I'll explain while we go."

"Matt!" Tai whined. Matt smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"I'll see you at the showcase ok?" Matt smiled. Tai was still pouting so Matt gave him another kiss that lasted a little longer. The blonde finally pulled back, smiled and headed for the door with Tai's younger sister. "I love you, Tai."

"Not as much as I love you, Matt."

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Next up, we have Jimmy Prow." Tai groaned and slumped down in his seat even further. Showcase was for those people who didn't make it into the university, but were given a chance to show-off their talents because they felt they had enough talent. Tai watched half-lidded as Jimmy did a ventriloquist act. He glanced down at his program and sighed. _'Matt is going to be up after the next guy. Come on Tai…you can…stay…a…wake…'_

…

…

"And finally, for our last performance of the night, we shall have the pleasure of hearing from Matt Ishida!" Tai bolted up in his chair when he heard his boyfriend's name being read out loud. He joined the audiences' applause but soon stopped when he saw his younger sister walk out.

She was wearing a tuxedo. Normal tux pants and flats on her feet. The jacket was a sparkly purple, she wore a ruffled pink shirt and a bow tie to match the jacket. She waved nicely to the audience and took center stage.

"Thank you all for the lovely welcome," she smiled. "Before Matt comes out, I would just like to read something he wrote. A sort of, author's note if you will." Kari pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and cleared her throat once again. "There are many kind of people in the world: white, black, skinny, fat, boys, girls, straight, and gay. For the longest time, I didn't think that prejudice against gays existed. However, I was proven wrong today when I happened to overhear two men bash me because of how I looked and because of my sexuality." Kari looked up and glared at the two interviewers in the front row.

"Let's hear it for the douche bags," she growled. The audience booed at the two men, though they didn't know who they were. Tai did, and so he booed the loudest. "Going back to the note now: I don't blame them for making such quick judgments, but I don't think it's right. I just want everyone to know that: yes, I'm gay. But that doesn't make me any less human."

Some murmurs started rising in the audience but was soon over powered by various gasps. Tai looked over to his right and froze. A tall, beautiful woman with red hair walked on to the stage. She was wearing a long light blue cocktail dress, high heels that matched the color and a white feather boa. She wore blue eye shadow, a light blush and a soft shade of red on his lips. The dress had diamonds on the breast area and had a slit over the right side of the dress. Tai took notice of a white lacey garder on her right leg. The woman smiled at Kari and hugged her tightly. Kari whispered something to the woman and left the stage.

"I dedicate this song to those who think homosexuality is some sort of disease, or attention grabbing method," Matt said to the audience. '_Wait…MATT?'_ Tai's jaw dropped once he realized that this stunning sight of beauty was his own _boyfriend._ "And also to those who compare homosexuals as circus freaks. But most importantly…I dedicate this song to my loving boyfriend: Tai Kamiya." Matt looked right at Tai and smiled. "For teaching me to accept myself for who I am."

"I LOVE YOU MATT!" Tai shouted at his boyfriend. Matt smiled before looking right at the two men who were gossiping about him earlier and then bowed his head. A soft piano note played, which was obviously a track starting up. And so, Matt began to sing.

_"I…am…what I am…"_ Matt started off slowly as he lifted his head up.

_"I am my own special…creation._  
><em>So come take a look,<em>  
><em>Give me the hook or the ovation." The crowd watched in awe as the spot light brightened on Matt.<em>  
><em>"It's my world that I want to take a little pride in,<em>  
><em>My world, and it's not a place I have to hide in.<em>  
><em>Life's not worth a damn,<em>  
><em>'Til you can say, 'Hey world, I am what I am.'"<em>

Tai could feel his heart starting to pick up like the beat of the song once Matt adjusted himself to another sexy position. Matt flashed his leg out and placed both of his hands on the small of his back. Oh how Tai loved that garder on his Matt's leg.

_"I am what I am,_  
><em>I don't want praise, I don't want pity.<em>  
><em>I bang my own drum,<em>  
><em>Some think it's noise, I think it's pretty.<em>

_And so what, if I love each feather and each spangle,_  
><em>Why not try to see things from a diff'rent angle?<em>  
><em>Your life is a sham 'til you can shout out loud<em>  
><em>I am what I am!"<em>

Matt changed his pose again and started getting really into the song. Tai shifted in his seat, trying to control his excitement when he once again saw Matt flash his leg out. He felt slightly embarrassed to admit it, but he had never taken notice of another female like he was noticing Matt at this moment…and he wasn't even a real female!

_"I am what I am_  
><em>And what I am needs no excuses.<em>  
><em>I deal my own deck<em>  
><em>Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces.<em>  
><em>There's one life, and there's no return and no deposit;<em>  
><em>One life, so it's time to open up your closet.<em>  
><em>Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say!<em>

_Hey world!"_

Matt stopped shortly to catch his breath. He looked over at Tai and then took a deep breath before finishing off his song.

_"I am what I **am!**"_ On the final note, Matt ripped off the wig and held it up in the air. The audience burst out in cheers and applause. Tai stood up and howled loudly for his brave boyfriend. Matt smiled widely and curtsied before going off stage. Tai smirked when he saw that the only two men who hadn't stood up to cheer were the two ass-holes that were too judgmental to get to know Matt at first.

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Matt you were brilliant!" Kari cheered as she hugged Matt again. Matt was back in his regular male clothing, but the make-up still was on his face. Apparently, while they had gone out dress shopping, Matt had told Kari the situation which resulted in them renting a dress and a tux for the day.

"Thank you so much for helping me out Kari," Matt grinned and hugged Kari back. "I really owe you one."

"Don't give her any ideas," Tai said warningly once he came up to the two of them. "You might regret it later. Matt smiled and Tai couldn't hold it any longer. He pulled Matt into a deep passionate kiss. Fortunately, Matt didn't object.

"Ahem," a voice cut their kissing short. The couple looked to see the two men from earlier. Tai held Matt closer and growled at the two men.

"We just came to apologize Ishida," the tall man spoke first.

"Yes, it was wrong of us to make such harsh judgment on you," the plump one followed. "If you are still interested, we are willing to accept you as a student of this university."

"Thank you sir," Matt said. "But I think I might try and find another school. One that's a little closer to home."

"Oh that's a shame," the plump one sighed…sounding more relieved than disappointed. "Best of luck though."

"We will be seeing you in the fall though, right Mr. Kamiya?" the tall one smiled at Tai.

"And be a part of some homophobic, judgmental school?" Tai hissed. "Over my dead body!" The two men stood awkwardly for a moment, then excused themselves.

"Tai, you can still go to that school," Matt said. "It's fine if you go."

"I heard their sports program is lousy anyways," Tai shrugged. "Besides, I wouldn't want to go to a school that can't accept people for who they are." Matt smiled and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

"Get a room you two," Kari joked. "Hey! Instead of sucking each other's faces off, how about we go and get some ice cream?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Tai said. The three of them walked out of the building, constantly being stopped by people to congratulate Matt for his boldness and bravery to take a stand. Tai smiled at his boyfriend with complete love and pride. What he did was unexpected and totally risqué, but he did it to take a stand for himself and to show that he held no shame. As they came closer to the ice cream shop, Tai started thinking about Matt's outfit that he wore.

"Hey Matt?" Tai asked.

"Yeah Tai?"

"Was the garder also rented?"

"No, we had to buy that. Why?"

"Oh…because I think we can have some fun with that…if you know what I mean."

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed. "You nasty! I did not want to hear that!"

"What can I say?" Tai shrugged once they entered the shop. "I am what I am."

* * *

><p><em>Matt in a sexy blue dress?...sketch. XD If you kind of want an idea of how Matt performed this, I suggest looking up "I Am What I Am-Douglas Hodge" on Youtube. It's bloody brilliant! :D<em>

_"Mama says: Stupid is as stupid does." -Forrest Gump. Don't be stupid and leave a flame because you know that I'll just use it to make a bonfire with Kerukeru and we'll roast weenies and marshmallows. :P Reviews would really help me out as an author!_

_*Blows kiss* Good night every body!_


End file.
